Change of Fates
by Kilo1999
Summary: The war was a victory! But is that how Percy sees it? I may change the title later. Won't be Pertamis!


**A/N: New story I'm going to be working on. I need to go through and make some major changes to my other story: Perseus: Son of Time. I need lots of help on how to write battle scenes, as you will learn from this story. This may be Pertemis, but it may not. That's for me to know, and you to find out.**

**Giant War**

_Percy's POV_

We were in the Olympians' throne room about to receive our awards for winning the second giant war. I knew what the gods were going to offer, but I didn't really care. Nothing mattered anymore. Life was just too bland.

_Flashback_

_I had just finished off Polybotes for the second time in less than a year, and was now headed to help one of my friends in their fight with a different giant. I saw Artemis and Thalia taking care of Gration, Jason and Jupiter were attacking Porphyrion, and just like those two, the rest of the gods were fighting their bane. _

_I decided to help the battle nearest to me. That was Hades, Nice, and Hazel in their battle against the newly raised Alcyoneus. How he and the other giants that had already been killed had resurrected so fast, I have no idea but it was really making me mad._

_As I was running over to help my uncle and cousins, I noticed that Athena and Annabeth's battle against Enceladus was not going too well. I made a mental note to help them next._

_When I arrived to the battle, I immediately charged the gigas (singular for the original name of the giants). When Hazel, Nico, and Hades saw me, they all charged too. Alcyoneus repelled us all by swinging his spear at us. We all stepped back in unison, not wanting a spear in our gut. _

"_Hades, call on some of your skeleton friends to help us! We will be able to get closer while he is dealing with them!" I yelled to Hades, hoping he could hear me over the raging battle. He must have heard me because about sixty or skeletal warriors rose from the ground. They waited orders from Hades and when they were told, they charged the giant._

_As Alcyoneus was stomping on and swinging his spear at the mass of newly raised dead warriors, we attacked again, this time being able to get up close. Nico was causing giant spikes to shoot up from the earth and stab the giant in the legs in attempt to make him fall. Hazel on the other hand, was running around in-between his legs on Arion's back. _

_With the legs already being targeted, I figured I should go for higher ground. I mentally called out for my pure black Pegasus, Blackjack, to come and assist me. In a record time, about fifteen seconds, he was here awaiting his commands. _

"Yo, what's wrong boss?" _the Pegasus mentally asked me. I inwardly face palmed at his question._

"What do you think? Just come her and fly me up to his shoulders and drop me off" _I told the flying horse. I jumped on his back and we shot upward toward the giant._

_Alcyoneus didn't even notice us flying up towards his shoulders because he was too focused on the foot soldiers and my relatives' continuous attack. When we got high enough, I jumped out and landed on his shoulder. That is when he noticed me. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. I stabbed _Riptide_ into his neck. While he was distracted at trying to get me off his shoulder, Hades strew a stygian Iron spear and impaled him threw the neck. I jumped off his shoulder, and Blackjack caught me on his back. As we descended, Alcyoneus disintegrated into golden dust for the second time in a year._

_I rushed over to make sure Nico and Hazel were okay and didn't have any severe injuries. After they told me they were fine, I stood up and headed for where I had seen Annabeth and Athena fighting, only to see the worst thing of my whole life._

_As I turned to go help them, I saw Enceladus throw a spear at Athena. It was what happened next that was the real cause for the giant's loss. _

_Before the spear could hit Athena, it stopped, and a loud, blood-curdling scream escaped from the victim of the spear. The next thing I saw was Annabeth lying in a motionless heap on the ground, with her invisibility hat lying beside her. I sprinted as fast as I could to get to her. When I got to her, Athena was still just standing in one spot, shell shocked. _

"_Come on Wise Girl, you can do it. Don't you dare die on my now, not after all we have gone through! You are going to be fine, Apollo will heal you!" I sobbed, with tears freely flowing from my eyes. I picked her up, and was siting on the ground, cradling her in my arms._

"_Percy, its my time to go." She said, with a dazed look on her face. She must have been going unconscious from blood loss. "Just do one thing for me. Move on, don't cut yourself off from the world. Just accept it, and keep living." I looked at her, and I couldn't believe what she was saying._

"_No, don't say that! I will get Apollo, he will heal you." I told her in defiance. She started coughing and throwing up blood before responding._

"_Percy, don't forget me, don't ever forget that…." She started coughing again with more blood coming out, " that I.." she never finished the thought as her face went completely pale and motionless before she could say it._

_That is what doomed the giants to fail. When they killed Annabeth, my love, they were as good as dead._

_I looked up and I saw Athena still fighting that idiot of a giant that had killed Annabeth. There were tears in her eyes that showed she was devastated over the death of her daughter. _

"_Hey stupid!" I yelled at Enceladus, the smartest giant. "You will pay for what you have done! I'm going kill you, go find your essence in Tartarus, bring you back to life, just to kill you again!" I yelled at the giant with pure rage in my voice._

_That's when I lost it. I went into a rampage, I couldn't see straight, because my vision was blurred red with rage. _

_I lunged out at the giant and jumped higher than any mortal could possibly jump. I jumped all the way at his stomach and shoved my sword in his stomach. As he saw me stab him, he had an absolutely shocked face on. As I was falling, I saw a silver arrow fly right into Enceladus' forehead. He quickly turned into dust, taking one opponent out of the equation. _

_The rest of the battle was a blur. I don't remember whom else I killed as I flew around in a giant hurricane that was at least ten times my size. My friends told me I killed every single giant with the gods finishing them off after I left them dying on the ground. I do remember the final fight with Porphyrion though. _

_After I had helped finish off every single giant, I headed to help Jason and Jupiter fight the king of the _Gigantes. _I stormed (pun intended) right into the middle of the battle. _

"_Jason, Jupiter! Fall back! Recover and come back when you are in better condition, I will take care of this monstrosity! Artemis, back me up." I proclaimed. Jupiter was about to tell me to learn my place or something along those lines, but when he looked into my eyes, he changed his mind. Reluctantly Jason and Jupiter retreated and went over to Apollo to be healed. They were not looking so good from their long and hard battle against the king of the giants._

"_I would normally give you one chance to give up, but after what you and your horrible siblings did to Annabeth, there will be no mercy!" I shouted, still in my rage induced 'murder all giants and all giant supporters' mode. The foolish giant laughed._

"_And what are you, a mere demigod going to do to kill me, Porphyrion, king of the giants, the favorite child of the Earth?" he questioned. I simply charged._

_He swung his fifteen-foot sword at me, but I was too fast and ducked under it while swinging my sword at his hand while it passed over. He wasn't quick enough to change its course, and I cut one of his fingers off. Golden ichor, the blood of immortals, was pouring down his hand. His other hand reached out and tried to smack me out of the sky, but I decided to try a new technique with my water powers I have never tried. _

_I summoned some of the water from my personal hurricane and shot it straight at his hand that was shooting towards my body. When the water had engulfed everything from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, I concentrated on the water and dropped the its temperature to twenty degrees below zero, instantly freezing the water and stopping the giant's hand three feet from my body._

_The whole time I was attacking Porphyrion, Artemis was shooting him with her arrows, using two at a time. The rest of the gods just watched in awe._

_While the big bad giant was still stunned, I sliced his entire arm of with two swings of my trusty sword. As his arm fell of, three arrows hit the king giant in the heart. This caused the giant to began to crumple. He crumbled much slower than any other monster, titan, or giant I had ever faced. As he was dying, he said his last words._

"_Curse you Jackson, may you live among your enemies for the rest of time as a reminder of your terrible past!" the giant screamed before completely disintegrating._

_After that I passed out from exhaustion and over stressing grief because I was unable to comprehend how Annabeth, the center of my world, had died._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
